crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Sister game to N. Sane Trilogy? Don't tell me, CTR: NF is like a sister to CB: NST, am I right? Because many of the things used in this game look very identical to the props used in the N Sane Trilogy game.Cartoondude135 (talk) 07:30, December 25, 2018 (UTC) No reason There is no reason for an "unconfirmed characters" section to exist - all it's devolved into is a wishlist. There is no proof of anything regarding voice acting at the moment. Also, why is the list specifically in the "Unconfirmed characters" section? It makes no sense for it to be there. CrashBash (talk) 18:53, March 28, 2019 (UTC) What if they confirm them in the end? Homer939 (talk) 20:31, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :That is not a reason, that is purely speculation. Speculation has no part on any wikia and thus that list shouldn't even be on there. Once they can confirm them, they can go on there. Do you see Unconfirmed Characters list on the wikias for Mario games? No, of course you don't. CrashBash (talk) 05:56, March 29, 2019 (UTC) The Unconfirmed Characters list refers to characters that appeared in the previous version of the game, but do not have proof that they will appear in this game, in this case it applies to Penta Penguin and Dr. N. Tropy whom have not been confirmed to be in the game, as well as the 4 bandicoot girls whom have yet to make an appearance. Others feel the need to add the characters from Nitro Kart despite it mainly revolving around Team Racing with certain elements of Nitro Kart, and some have found leaks referring to characters that have not appeared in the previous game, but basically it's supposed to refer to the characters from the original game yet to return, no more, no less.Justbenn (talk) 04:34, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :There is literally no proof that characters from CNK will appear, nor is there proof like characters that N Brio, Koala Kong, Tawna, Spyro etc will appear. I've looked into both of these - the claim that CNK characters are in the game is sketchy at best and is on no official source. The latter has a reference attached to it, on a fanmade speculation video. That doesn't count. CrashBash (talk) 05:56, March 29, 2019 (UTC) How I think the roster/skins section should be done? thoughts? Segamad66 (talk) 14:02, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Segamad66 Um, what did I do wrong? EDIT: Nevermind; it's been fixed now. All I did was make a minor edit to the links in the customization section, and for some reason all of the quotes turned into error messages. Was there something I forgot to do? (And can someone who knows how to fix this fix this for me.) The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 07:25, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Voice Actors Look, there is absolutely no reason to repeat VA's names in "Additional Voices" when they are already included in the main list. There just isn't. It's redundant. CrashBash (talk) 03:54, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :Look, there is absolutely no reason to repeat VA's roles more than twice when they are already included in the main list. There just isn't. It's redundant. -- 20:32, June 22, 2019 (UTC) I am assuming that with Tom Kenny and Gregg Berger being listed in the voice credits, they probably voice Spyro and Ripto in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Also, with Cissy Jones, Melanie Minichino, and Stephanie Sheh being listed as well, they probably voice Ami, Isabella, and Megumi, though we don't known which woman goes to which character. PortalMasterLight (talk) 13:39, June 26, 2019 (UTC) The Wikipedia link for Dwight Schultz is broken. It links to "Dwight Schult" instead of "Dwight Schultz". The "z" needs to be added to the link. - Yuvi3000 (talk) 09:39, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Characters and Skins Characters and Skins I'd like to see added in this game. *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Koala Kong, Komodo Moe, Fake Velo, Nina Cortex, Pasadena O'Possum, Ebenezer Von Clutch. *Doctor Roo Skin and Crazy Doctor Roo Skin from CB2:CSB for Ripper Roo, Gladiator Tiny Skin and Aviator Coco Skin from CB3:W for Tiny Tiger and Coco Bandicoot. *A Kart that I'd like to see is the Champion Kart from the console version of Crash Nitro Kart. Kingdom210 (talk) 11:41, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Add links to the list of bodies, stickers and paint jobs. Should there be links to these articles? Yellowlightning1996 02:55, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, obviously. -- 20:12, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Ok ok, I just wasn't sure if anyone noticed yet. I'd do it myself, but I don't want to get in trouble. Yellowlightning1996 22:24, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Data for each Time Trial and Relics in CTR NF Someone on the CTR subreddit compiled a list of all times for Time Trials and Relics, including the number of crates: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1AOvQQLX5fcX-XVObgzgRfIqGI1RBYRBf5cBQ0A4WqLQ/edit#gid=0 I'm leaving the link here for those who want to edit the track pages. Pauolo (talk) 13:46, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Promotional content with Sour Patch Kids candies Someone posted photos of a Sour Patch Kids package advertising in-game content for CTR on the series' subreddit: https://imgur.com/a/wbGsbMJ/ I ran a search but came to no result. Also the link on the package leads to a blank web page. Is it still worth mentioning on this page though? Pauolo (talk) 17:50, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :Better pics: https://twitter.com/heycanyoustop/status/1153367553923637248 Pauolo (talk) 08:42, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Crash Tag Team Racing Tracks Are we gonna get any Crash Tag Team Racing tracks for the game? LooneyTunerIan (talk) 18:42, September 11, 2019 (UTC) :Please sign your posts. -- 05:09, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I never played Tag Team, but I'd like to race those tracks in Nitro-Fueled. Yellowlightning1996 15:32, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Problems on the PS4 Version of Game Does Anyone have any problems with the PS4 version of the game that requires a PlaystationPlus Subscription? 'Cause I'm having that problem. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 05:03, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Changing protection I would recommend that the protection be changed to avoid novice editors from always messing up the coding. Yellowlightning1996 03:37, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :Unfortunately I can only either make it members-only or admins-only. -- 04:43, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Page needs to be unlcoked for needed edits The main page needs to be unlocked so I can make a few necessary edits to the page with the Winter Festival coming around. EDIT: Okay, I think it's time this page is unlocked. I don't want it to be incredibly outdated in edits. DoomDemon82 (talk) 21:35, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Eggs in Adventure Mode Can someone tell me what the eggs do? Do they unlock stuff or something? Cdk2001 (talk) 14:22, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Mate, without them, you'll never unlock King Chicken. TMNTJ-11 (talk) 10:20, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Oh, OK. Thanks. Cdk2001 (talk) 11:35, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Just return to the Lost Ruins after you collect all five, but it will never be easy. TMNTJ-11 (talk) 9:48, January 11, 2020 (UTC)